


not before you

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [192]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Gwiles, spiderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “So, you’ve never kissed anyone before?”





	not before you

“So, you’ve never kissed anyone before?”

It was Gwen speaking as she looked at Miles, making sure not to break contact with him, especially during a conversation like this. The day had been a usual one, and since it was a weekend, she had decided to pay Miles a visit in his dimension. It had started like always, then just hanging out, having fun.

But the difference was that her cheeks flushed red more than usual, and she had been hypnotized by his caring gaze, the thing that made him  _ Miles _ . Without thinking, the next few seconds passed, and she had almost pressed her lips against his, before he pulled away.

She had immediately apologized, telling him that she must have read the signals wrong or gone forward too fast, but Miles had just shaken his head. He wanted to kiss her as well, more than she would understand, but he was too afraid to actually do it, or make a move. He had revealed that he’d never kissed anyone before, and was afraid to disappoint her.

That’s where her question had been coming from, and she saw how the teen nodded, blushing.

“Yeah, I’ve never kissed anyone, and it makes me nervous. It might sound stupid, but I’m afraid I’ll mess it all up if I do, I don’t know what to do. It’s weird. I’m sorry if I’m disappointing you.”

Gwen nodded.

“Miles, it’s completely fine. I just want you to feel forced, we can take this at whatever pace you want. I’m just happy to be with you, I’ll gladly wait if it means you’re comfortable. Waiting won’t change my feelings for you, it never will. You mean so much to me.”

“You mean much to me too Gwen. Thank you for talking to me.”

“Of course.”


End file.
